All We Are
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: An AU where Scarlett ended up saying yes to the Doctor's invitation to travel with him at the end of Smith, Jones, and Noble. Watch how Scarlett deals with the events of the third season, the Master, meeting the flirtatious and handsome Captain Jack Harkness, and how her relationship with the Doctor changes after making the decision to travel with him a year earlier. The Doctor/OC.
1. Change of Mind, Start of an Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I, the Doctor's Charlene, have no right to the amazing show called Doctor Who or any of the characters…unfortunately. But I do own the sassy but beautiful Scarlett Noble and any of characters that I make up.

 **Author's Note:** I ended up deciding to do both of the AUs, but the one with the Ninth Doctor, will be a little later. I wanted to do this one first :) Hope the summary is okay, I'll probably write a better one later but that's the one I got right now. Anyway, I'm starting off with what happened at the end of Smith, Jones, and Noble to refresh you, then the changes will begin as you'll see. This will definitely be interesting to write, so I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am.

But let's begin! :D

 **Author's Note 2:** Decided to delete the story so I could put the picking up Martha scene in the first chapter so we can have more of the Shakesphere Code in the next chapter and because I think that it would be better this way lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter again with the added thing :)

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

Somehow, the Doctor saved everyone and we were back on Earth. I was sitting in the back of one of the many medical trucks out of the hospital, waiting for my Mum and Gramps to come get me. I was fine now after getting air back into my lungs. As I sat waiting, I looked for the Doctor but he was nowhere to found. Well, that sounded like him. Leaving after everything's over. I did see Martha and she was sitting in the nearby medical truck. I went over to her and sat beside her.

"See him anywhere?" I asked and Martha looked at me startled for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope…you?"

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'. "I wouldn't worry about him though. He's fine. This is just what he does, leaving so he doesn't have to explain what happened. But I'm sure you'll see him again…" I trailed off at the sight of the TARDIS. When did that get there?

"What makes you say that?" Martha questioned, clearly not seeing what I was looking at.

I looked back at her, "Because there's a reason why you saw him this morning on your way to work." I looked forward and shrugged, "And besides, I thought I wouldn't see him again and looked what happened? I met him again. So why wouldn't you?"

Martha didn't respond. Not that she had time to as someone called her name,

"Martha!"

The doctor in training stood up and a woman, who I figured was her sister (I could see the similarities between them), ran up to her and gave her a hug before breaking away, starting to talk rather quickly.

"Oh my God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say…"

As her sister continued talking, Martha turned to me. "It was nice meeting you, Scarlett."

I smiled at her softly. "Friends call me Scar." Yes I considered Martha a friend. After sharing this experience with her, it was hard not to.

She smiled back at me before walking with her sister, who went on talking. I looked back in the direction of the TARDIS then from the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor heading over to her. I stood to my feet as he met my eyes and waved at me with a smile. I gave him a nod and a wave back. All of the sudden, I was enveloped in a large hug. The large blonde hair in my face was enough to tell me that it was Mum who was hugging me.

"Thank God!" she cried.

I hugged her back as my eyes went back to what I was looking at before. This time though, the TARDIS and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

Before I knew it was, it was nighttime and I was on the phone with Donna who had heard what happened and she immediately wanted to come home to check on me. I was trying to convince her to stay in Egypt.

"Donna, stay where you are," I told her as I walked around my room. "I'm fine. I'm not going to let you ruin this opportunity. You need this."

"But Scar—"

"No buts," I interrupted her, earning a huff of annoyance like I knew I would. Donna didn't like being interrupted either. "You're staying there. Oh and don't let Mum convince you to come home. I know that she doesn't want you traveling and that she wants you to get a job and get married. But there is more to life, you and I – we've seen it. And you deserve this trip so please. Even if you don't stay there for yourself, stay there for me." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a while before I heard a sigh.

"Alright...I'll stay. You're right."

I smiled smugly, "Of course I'm right." Though I couldn't see her, I knew she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh be quiet," she teased.

"Never Don."

Donna changed the subject, "How did you guys get back to Earth?"

I hesitated on if I should tell her about the Doctor coming back. In the end, I decided not to. It didn't matter.

"I don't know," I answered. "It was really weird."

"I'm sure it was. Okay Scar, I'll talk to you later. I have an early start tomorrow."

"Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too, sis."

I hung up the phone and just as I did, this sound went through my ears. A _very_ familiar sound. The sound of the TARDIS. Without a second thought, I ran over to my window that looked outside of the front of the house. There was the TARDIS sitting there in all its blue glory and there was the Doctor leaning against it, looking up at me with a smile. I stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was doing here. Only one way to find out. I grabbed my coat, slipped it on, and quickly put on my house shoes before running out of my room.

I stepped outside, closing the door behind me. I headed over to the Doctor ignoring him staring at me as I walked over. I stopped in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "Not here to kiss me again, are you?" I wrinkled my nose, hoping that he wasn't.

"No!" His face flushed before clearing his throat, rocking on his heels, "That was genetic transfer. It meant nothing."

"It better have because it's not going to happen again." I shuddered at the thought. Something the Doctor noticed and he looked insulted.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah, terrible," I said bluntly. "And I'm pretty sure that there was some tongue."

The Doctor flushed even more and sputtered, "N-no there wasn't!"

"Sure there was. I felt it. It was icky." I could barely hold in the giggle at how flushed the Doctor was getting. It was amusing to say the least. "Anyway," I started to say. "What are you doing here?"

Once his face was back to normal, he answered my question with an answer that I thought I wouldn't hear, "I was wondering if you like to come traveling … with me…"

"What happened to wanting to travel by yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I thought about what you said…"

I smirked, getting what he was saying. "And you figured out that I was right," I finished.

"Yes…so what do you say?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking at me expectantly.

What did I say?

I hesitated. I mean, I wanted to go, but what about Donna? I couldn't just abandon her and leave her with Mum, but this was a chance of a lifetime. I could see the stars, see what was out there for me. Instead of a life of staying at home, doing nothing with my life. With the Doctor, I could make a difference. Be someone important.

And if Donna was here with me, she would tell me to go.

Also, looking at the Doctor, I couldn't just say no.

So I gave him a grin. "Sure, I'd to!" He grinned back at me. "But there's four conditions!" And his grin fell. I held up a finger. "One, you can't kiss me again if I'll smack you in the face. Even if is a gentic transfer." I added when I saw that he was about to protest about the kiss again. "Second, I get my own room because if I'm going to travel with you, it will be permeant. No one trip kind of deal. Third, we're going to pick up Martha and ask her to travel with us, cause I really like her, and like I said, I think she would be good for you." Then I stopped and looked up at him.

Then after a few minutes of not saying anything, the Doctor spoke. "And the fourth condition?"

"Last but not least, I'm not going to be a replacement for Rose." I said bluntly and he tensed up at the mention of her name. "I won't compete with the ghost of someone you lost." I paused. "Deal?"

The Doctor looked at me and nodded, a little bit stiffly. "Deal."

That settled, I grinned excitedly as I grabbed his hand. "Let's go then!" I pulled him inside of the TARDIS enthusiastically with him laughing and closing the doors behind us.

I was ready to travel the universe but there was last thing we had to do before that.

Pick up Martha Jones.

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

Leaning back against the doors of the TARDIS, I waited for the Doctor to come back with Martha. I was so excited to start traveling with him. It was going to be so much fun. I knew that for sure. I mean, if it was anything like the last adventure, it was going to be epic.

Though I was excited, I did feel a little bad for leaving my family without telling them where I was going, but they wouldn't understand, except for Donna, but I couldn't tell her since she wasn't even in the UK right now. When I did see my family, I hoped that they would forgive me for leaving off of the face of the Earth, quite literally.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Doctor came back without Martha and I was worried. Did she say no? I hoped not. I needed another girl around. I couldn't travel with the Doctor alone. Don't ask me why, I just couldn't.

The Doctor stood next to me, leaning back against the TARDIS. I turned my head towards him to ask him where Martha was, but before I could, Martha came around the corner of the alleyway we were in.

I grinned at the sight of her. "Martha!"

But she was looking at the Doctor. I frowned for a moment, but shook it off, not taking offence to it.

"I went to the moon today." Martha pointed out as if to remind him. Even though it wasn't as if he didn't remember it. It didn't happen that long ago.

"A bit more peaceful down here." The Doctor told her. I had to agree with that, especially with what happened up there.

Martha nodded. Then she was silent for a moment. "So…" she finally said. "I know that your name is the Doctor, but what sort of species of alien are you? It's not every day I get to ask that." The last sentence was most likely to herself and I stifled a giggle.

"Tell me about it about." I said and she looked over at me. "But that is a very good question…" I glanced over at the Doctor. "What kind of alien are you?"

"Time Lord."

At this, Martha and I looked at each other and let out collected snorts, but it was Martha who commented with a little roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Right! Not pompous at all!"

Then I added in, "Wow, I knew you were full of yourself, but that's pushing it!" I grinned to show the Doctor I was joking. He just shook his head at me in response.

"Right, so you were probably wondering why I'm here." The Doctor cleared his throat. "I was wondering, since you saved my life and I have a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

A trip, meaning one. I was gonna get onto him for that, but thinking about my conditions, I didn't say that Martha had to travel with us permanently. Ugh, loophole!

I hated him right now.

Martha's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What, into space?" the question was directed towards the Doctor, but I was the one who answered.

"Sort of, yeah." I said with a grin towards the Doctor.

Looking at Martha, you could tell in her eyes that she wanted to go but she found some excuses as to why she couldn't.

"I can't, I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad…"

"If it helps, it can travel in time as well." The Doctor told her with a small grin.

Martha's mouth dropped. "Get out of here!" The doctor-in-training glanced over at me with a look on her face that seemed to say, 'is he serious?'

"He's very serious," I responded without her saying the question out loud. "I've seen it myself. It does travel in time."

But she didn't seem to believe it, shaking her head. "Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." The Doctor said and went into the TARDIS.

Once the doors closed behind him, the TARDIS started making the noises it made when it usually took off and I quickly took a step back, standing next to Martha as the wind around us picked up and the TARDIS disappeared before our eyes.

"No way!" Martha exclaimed.

I smirked. "Way!"

In awe, she waved her hand in the place where the TARDIS had been. A few minutes later, the TARDIS came right back and the Doctor stepped out, his tie in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"I told you!" he stated smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but…that was this morning!" Martha frowned. "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

The Doctor regarded her seriously for a moment. "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." The seriously look left his face and he smiled warmly. "Except for cheap tricks."

"And showing off, can't forget that." I muttered.

If he heard me, he made it seem like that he didn't.

"And that's your space ship?" Martha asked curiously as she stepped towards the box and touched the surface of it.

The Doctor titled his head to watch Martha touch the TARDIS. "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood." Martha told him. "There's not much room."

This made me and the Doctor share an amused look.

"Oh, you'll be surprised." I commented with a smirk.

The Doctor stifled a laugh at my comment as he pushed the TARDIS doors opened. "Take a look."

Slowly, Martha stepped inside the TARDIS and the Doctor and I shared a look and a smirk as we followed Martha inside. But Martha wasn't in there for that long, shocked by the size of the TARDIS.

"Oh, no, no." She ran back outside and I watched her, amused. I probably would have done the exact same thing if we hadn't already been off of Earth. "But it's _just a box_. But it's huge."

"Told you there would be enough room." I allowed my amused smile to show as I leaned against the doorway of the TARDIS.

Martha didn't comment, too busy trying to figure out how it a wooden box could be this big. "How does it do that? It's wood." She knocked on the outside of the TARDIS. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in." She found her way back into the TARDIS, looking around in amazement. "It's bigger on the inside."

I burst out laughing when I saw the Doctor mouth the words as she said them.

"Is it?" The Doctor asked in a fake god smacked tone. "I hadn't noticed."

"I'm guessing you get that a lot?" I managed to question through my laughter.

"You'd be surprised. Weeelll, except for you. You're the first to say that it was smaller on the outside." He told me and I gave a little grin. Leave it to me to be different from everyone else. "Never heard that one before." Shaking his head, he closed the TARDIS doors and tossed his over coat over one of the coral struts before heading towards the console. He rubbed his hands together a bit. "All right, then, let's get going."

This made me grin excitedly as I skipped over to join him. "Where are we going?" I questioned enthusiastically. "Somewhere in the future? The past? To another planet? _Where? When?_ "

The Doctor laughed at my excitement and went to answer but before he could answer, Martha cut in.

"But is there a crew?" she questioned. "Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

A solemn expression crossed the Doctor's face, obviously thinking about Rose. Great, not this again.

The Doctor avoided Martha's gaze at all cost as he started moving around the console while he pushed various buttons. "Just me."

"All on your own?"

Still, the Time Lord avoided the black woman's gaze as he responded to her, "Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean, some friends, travelling alongside. I had – there was a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And…we were together. Anyway."

Though he wasn't looking at me, or Martha, I had a feeling that his eyes were growing misty at the thought of the woman who he was clearly in love with.

"Where is she now?" Martha asked.

Finally, the Doctor met her eyes. "With her family. Happy. She's fine." Then he added quickly, "Not that you're replacing her." He took a quick glance at me, obviously thinking of the condition I placed on him when I agreed to traveling with him. I smirked. Good. Though the condition was meant for me, I was glad it was meant for Martha too. I didn't want her to think she was replacing Rose.

"Never said I was." Martha pointed out.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home." The Doctor stated seriously. "I'd rather be on my own."

Martha briefly looked disappointed, but she shook it off. "Fine, but what about Scarlett?" Right. Bring me into this.

The Doctor didn't look at me, eyes still trained on Martha. "Same goes for her too. One trip and that's it."

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really backing out of my second condition? Then I thought maybe he was just saying that to Martha since it wouldn't be fair if I got to stay and she didn't… That was probably it. Yeah. That was it.

With that, the Doctor changed the subject, grinning broadly. "Close the gravitic anomalizer." He pulled down a lever. "Fire up the helmic regulator." He moved to the other side of the console, pushing up another lever. Then he maneuvered back over to where he once was, grabbing onto yet another lever, grinning at us with twinkle in his eyes. "And finally – the hand break. Ready?"

"No." Was what Martha said, but in her eyes, it showed that she was just as ready as I was.

"Oh definitely!" I grinned back at the Doctor.

His grin widened. "Off we go then!" He pulled up the hand break and the TARDIS jerked and shook madly around, nearly making Martha bump into each other while it actually made the Doctor fall.

I grasped the console. At the rate this was going, this was going to be a bumpy ride to wherever we were going.

"Blimey!" Martha exclaimed, gripping the console too as the Doctor hopped to his feet and worked at the controls. "It's a bit bumpy!"

"A bit is an understatement!" I said a bit sarcastically, holding on tight.

The Doctor just laughed at the both of us, reaching over to hold out his hand to Martha. "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones!"

She shook his hand, smiling at him widely. "My pleasure, Mr. Smith!"

"And welcome aboard once again, Miss Noble." The Doctor grinned, holding out his hand towards me next.

I simply beamed at him as I shook his hand. Finally, the adventure was going to start! I couldn't wait to see where we ended up!

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Shakesphere Code, Part 1**


	2. The Shakesphere Code, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I, the Doctor's Charlene, have no right to the amazing show called Doctor Who or any of the characters…unfortunately. But I do own the sassy but beautiful Scarlett Noble and any of characters that I make up.

 **Author's Note:** Here's part one of the Shakesphere's Code! Who's ready to see if Scarlett gets her flirt on with Shakesphere? ;) Read to find out!

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

The TARDIS was still moving around wildly, making it difficult to stay on my feet, but I managed as I grasped onto the console tightly. Glancing at Martha, I could see her doing the exact same thing while the TARDIS jostled around.

"But how do you travel in time?!" Martha yelled over the loud noise of the TARDIS. "What makes it go?!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly, turning a wheel control on the console. "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything!"

I managed to reach over and smacked the Doctor on the shoulder. "Oi, no need to be rude, Sky-Guy!"

He ignored me and went on, "Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight!" I watched in amusement as he practically climbed on the console to keep himself from falling.

The TARDIS made a sudden lunge, sending me tumbling down to the floor with a 'whoa!' escaping my lips as I did so.

Martha fell down as well as the Doctor, who landed right on top of me. I grunted at the extra weight. God, for someone so skinny, he weighted a ton!

"My God, Doctor, what have you been eating?" I grunted, pushing him off of me. "You weigh a ton!"

The Doctor didn't comment as he got to his feet, brushing himself off. I rolled my eyes and stood up, along with Martha.

"Blimey!" she exclaimed. "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and I failed it!" The Doctor grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

I snorted and raised my brows at him. "And you didn't think to tell us this before?"

He shrugged. "Didn't come up."

"Right."

Then the Doctor changed the subject. "Now, make the most of it!" He grinned as he handed Martha's jacket to her before he headed towards the TARDIS doors, a skip in his step. "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door…" He stopped at the doors and turned towards me and Martha, grinning. "Brand new world."

Martha and I shared a grin.

"Where are we?" we both asked at the same time, excitedly.

"Take a look." The Doctor smirked a little as he opened the doors and nodded outside. "After you, girls."

Sharing another grin with Martha, I was the first one out of the doors and was met with the sight of a busy Elizabethan street, at night. I looked around in amazement at all the people, dressed in period clothing. It was amazing to say the least!

From the corner of my eyes, I spotted Martha and the Doctor standing beside me. Martha's eyes were wide with amazement as she looked out onto the street.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_ kidding me." She breathed out.

I laughed at her. "It's amazing, right?!" I grinned as I wrapped an around Martha's shoulders.

Martha grinned excitedly. "Oh, my God! We did it. We traveled in time. Where are we?" Then she put up a hand as the Doctor opened his mouth to answer. "No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. _When_ are we?"

The Doctor looked up briefly, then grabbed our arms and pulled us back quickly just as a man dumped contents out of a bucket.

"Mind the loo!"

I made a face at those words. "Well, we're definitely in a place before the toilet was invented." I pointed out, giving the Doctor a look and he looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse." Martha reassured him. "I've worked the late night at A & E."

My nose wrinkled. "Ugh, that sounds awful."

"Trust me, you have no idea." Martha told me as the Doctor started to walk away. She hurried after him and I followed behind them, making sure move over the yucky contents. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together as he turned around to walk backwards while looking at us. "Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you can change the future of the human race."

"What movie have you seen like that?" I looked at Martha strangely.

The Doctor was looking at her strangely too, but shook it off. "Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" He turned back around as we continued walking down the street.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha suggested.

"You planning to?"

"No."

"That answers that question, doesn't it?" I said amused, my eyes taking in what I was seeing. This was definitely something I would be telling Donna about once I saw her again. Too bad I didn't bring a camera with me to take pictures of all of this. But there was probably some rule against bringing stuff from the future into the past that I didn't know about. I looked over at the Doctor. "So, is this supposed to be London?"

"I think so." The Doctor answered my question. "Right about 1599."

Martha stopped in place. "Oh, but hold on." She said and the Doctor turned around to look at her. "Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave now, am I?"

"Why would they do that?"

She pointed to her face. "Not exactly white, if you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human. Just walk like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'll be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed. "They've got recycling."

We looked to see a man shoveling manure.

"Water color moment."

Two men were conversing at a water barrel. Then we walked past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"…and the world will consumed by flames!" he exclaimed.

"Global warming." The Doctor then grinned widely. "Oh, yes, and…entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to…" He grabbed our hands, something I made a face at, and we ran around a corner, revealing a large building. I had seen it somewhere before but I couldn't think of it. "Oh yes, the Globe Theater!" That's what it was! Cool! "Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon – 14 sides – containing the man himself." The Doctor was grinning as he rocked on his heels in excitement.

Getting what he meant, my eyes widened. "Are you serious? Shakespeare's in there?"

"Oh yes!"

Though I wasn't exactly a big fan of his plays, it was pretty exciting that the _real, actual_ Shakesphere was in the Globe Theater.

Still grinning, the Doctor held out both of his arms towards me and Martha. "Miss Jones, Miss Noble, will you lovely ladies accompany me to the theater?" he asked all gentleman like, which probably made all girls swoon at the sight but I thought he looked cheesy saying that.

I rolled my eyes as I linked my arm with his anyway. "Sure, why not?"

Martha slid her arm into his other one, grinning. "Yes, Mr. Smith, I will!" With that, we walked towards the Globe Theater.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've met Shakesphere." The Doctor told me and Martha.

"Then we could get sectioned." Martha joked.

I shook my head at her, not finding her joke all that funny, but I didn't comment about as I wondered what play Shakesphere was doing.

* * *

The Globe Theater was completely crowded, filled with all kinds of people. It was pretty amazing to see all these people in one place.

I stood in the middle of the Doctor and Martha, watching the play. I nearly fell asleep a couple times but I was always stopped by the Doctor nudging me in the side, which of course earned a smack from me. It wasn't my fault that I found this play boring. I had no idea what any of them were saying, so that didn't help me stay awake.

Finally, the play was over and I yawned as everyone around me clapped, yelling out in excitement, including Martha and the Doctor.

"That's just amazing!" Martha said enthusiastically. I wouldn't call it amazing, but that's because I really wasn't paying attention to what was going on. "Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell!" She laughed, then she titled her head to the slightly. "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

The Doctor smiled. "London never changes."

"Where Shakesphere? I wanna see Shakesphere." Martha started cheering out, pumping a fist in the air as she did, "Author! Author!"

I giggled as the Doctor looked over at her. "Nice, Martha." I said to her amused.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout, 'Author?'" Martha questioned.

As soon as she asked that, everyone else around started cheering the exact same thing.

"Author! Author! Author!"

The Doctor looked around. "Well…they do now." He commented and it made Martha grin.

I grinned over at her as I patted her on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Nice job, Martha. You started something in 1599. Now, who can say that?"

My friend giggled. "No one!"

"Exactly!"

Just then, a man stepped onto the stage and the cheering got louder as he bowed exaggeratedly and blew kisses at the crowd, which made the cheering and shouting grow even louder. This must be Shakesphere… I looked him over and liked what I saw. Mm, he was hot. He had that long hair which begged to be tussled with. He was fit too, well as fit as a writer could be. And he probably had pretty, deep brown eyes, but it was hard to tell where I stood with the Doctor and Martha.

"He's a bit different from his portraits…" Martha said, eyeing him just like I was.

I nodded. "He's actually hot." I noticed the Doctor frown but it was so brief that I thought it was imagination.

"Genius. He's a genius – THE genius." The Doctor sounded like a total fanboy and I stifled a laugh. "The most human Human that's ever been. Now, we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakesphere bellowed with a wide grin.

The audience laughed and the Doctor's face fell.

"I see what you mean." I said sarcastically.

He sighed, disappointed. "Oh, well."

Martha shook her head. "You should never meet your heroes."

I nodded in agreement.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that!" Shakesphere called out to the crowd, still grinning. He pointed to a man in the crowd and said in a joking tone, "Oh, that's a wig!" The audience laughed again. "I know what you're all saying. 'Love Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops!" Everyone in the crowd nodded their heads. "Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." He laughed boastfully as the crowd clapped in excitement. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed to the crowd, causing them to clap all over again. Then all of the sudden, Shakesphere jerked upright and I raised a brow at him. That was weird. "When? Tomorrow night!"

The audience cheered again and the crew, who were on stage with Shakesphere, looked stunned, like this was the first time they had heard of this.

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!"

Once again, the audience cheered but the Doctor was strangely quiet. Too quiet, I grew worried.

"Doctor, you okay?" I asked with concern.

He barely nodded, lost in thought.

"Okay…"

* * *

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Love Labour's Won." Martha said as we left the Globe Theater with the rest of the crowd.

"Exactly, the lost play. It doesn't exists only in rumors." The Doctor explained with a concerned frown. No one wonder he was being so quiet after Shakespeare's announcement. "It's mentioned in his lists of plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

"That's weird." I commented.

" _Very_ weird." The Doctor agreed.

"Have you got a mini disk or something?" Martha asked. "We could tape it. We could flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

The Doctor looked over at her, giving her a look. "No."

"That would be bad?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

I crossed my arms. "That's a good question. Any idea, Doctor?"

The Doctor said nothing for a moment. "Well, I was gonna give a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a little longer."

When the Doctor wasn't looking, Martha and I gave each other a high five, grinning.

* * *

After finding out where Shakesphere was staying at, we went to his room and the Doctor knocked on the door, which was already open.

Shakesphere looked up at the knock, causing the Doctor to grin at him. Martha and I stood in the background but we could see what was going on.

My heart skipped a beat at seeing Shakesphere. He was even more gorgeous up close.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted cheerfully. "I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakesphere, isn't it?"

Shakesphere groaned. "Oh, no, no, no, _no_. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now, be a good boy and shove…" He trailed off as he spotted me standing behind the Doctor and I stared right back at him with an inviting smirk as I brushed back my bangs so they were out of my eyes. "Hey, nonny, nonny. Sit down right next to me."

"How nice of you." I told him flirtatiously causing him to grin, his brown eyes twinkling. Looks like I was right about him having deep brown eyes.

Then he turned to the other two men in the room. "You two get sewing on them costumes." He waved them off. "Off you go."

"Come on, lads." The only blonde in the room sighed. "I think our William's found his new muse."

His new muse? I loved the sound of that.

"Sweet lady." His voice growled a bit as I moved by the Doctor and Martha. I didn't notice the frown on the Doctor's face. I only noticed Shakesphere as I slid into the seat next to him. "Such unusual clothes. So…" His eyes trailed over my form. "Fitted."

I smirked as I leaned against my hand and stared at him. "You should see my other clothing. They're equally fitting." I purred seductively.

Shakesphere smirked back. "Is that a promise?"

"Maybe."

The Doctor cleared his throat rather loudly, getting Shakespeare's attention. He fished out a wallet and showed it to him.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my lovely companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Scarlett Noble." He introduced.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakesphere said, barely glancing at the paper.

The Doctor looked at him, clearly impressed. "Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha peered at the paper. "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Scarlett Noble."

"Well, I say it's blank." Shakesphere challenged.

Now, I looked at the paper and I didn't see anything either. "Yep, that's definitely blank." I agreed, earning a surprised look from the Doctor. I noticed. "What?"

The Doctor shook out of it. "Nothing." Then to Martha, "Psychic paper. Um, long story." He rolled his eyes a bit. "Oh, I hate starting from scratch." Martha frowned as he put the psychic paper away.

"Psychic." Shakesphere tried the word out. "Never heard that word before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More to the point, who's your delicious prosocline lady?" He purred to me.

"Oh, I'm not _his_." I quickly set the record straight on that one. "Never in a million billion years."

"What about the blackamour lady?" Shakesphere asked, looking over at Martha.

She gave him a look of disbelief. "What did you say?"

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha shook her head in disbelief.

The Doctor sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "It's political correctness gone mad." He shook his head. "Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

I turned to him and lowered my voice. "That's the best you can come up with?"

He didn't have time to say anything as a loud bellowing voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me!" A rather large man entered the room and he looked angry. "Hold hard a moment. This is abdominal behavior! A new play with no warning! I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakesphere! As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed!"

Shakesphere gave a sigh. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine!" he bellowed. "The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled!"

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha commented.

"Apparently." I agreed.

The man glared at Shakesphere. "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labour's Won', will never be played!" He whirled around and left the room.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Shakesphere Code, Part 2...**

 **This part was so much fun to write, especially the flirting between Shakesphere and Scarlett. And you can decide if the Doctor was jealous or not because he may or may have not been. You be the judge ;) Anyway, until next time on All We Are! :D**


	3. The Shakesphere Code, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I, the Doctor's Charlene, have no right to the amazing show called Doctor Who or any of the characters…unfortunately. But I do own the sassy but beautiful Scarlett Noble and any of characters that I make up.

 **Author's Note:** Here's part two of the Shakesphere's Code! Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

Drinking out of a cup of tea, I sighed in delight. Shakesphere made the tea and it tasted delicious! Almost as delicious as Mum's. _Almost._

Martha smiled, setting her cup of tea down. "Well, then…mystery solved." She said cheerfully. "That's 'Love Labours Lost' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know…more mysterious."

I hummed thoughtfully in my tea. The doctor-in-training had a point. I thought the same. I thought there would be a lot more to it. Especially since we were with the Doctor.

And suddenly, there was a scream and everyone was out the door quickly, or well I was the last one out as I wanted another drink of that delicious tea.

I scurried to catch up to them and somehow made it onto the street at the time as the Doctor, Shakesphere, and Martha. My eyes widened at the sight of the same man from before, Lynley – Shakesphere told us his name was – spitting up water. A large group formed, watching this go on in horror.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Martha gasped. "It's that Lynley bloke!"

 _Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Martha._

"What's the matter with him?" The Doctor mumbled to himself, before saying out loud as he rushed over to Lynley, "Leave it to me – I'm a doctor!" He grasped onto Lynley and Martha rushed over, grabbing the other side of him.

"So am I – near enough!" the doctor-in-training said.

And I just had to stand there, looking at Lynley with wide eyes and not knowing what to do to help. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't a doctor like Martha was, or the Doctor, who probably might have seen this before and would know what to do.

Then, Lynley fell to the ground in a heap, almost bringing Martha down with him, but I ran over there to keep her from falling since the Doctor stood up and ran to look down the street.

"What do we do?" I asked, sounding a bit freaked out. My eyes were still wide, just not as much as before.

"We gotta get the heart going." Martha quickly informed me before dropping to her knees to listen for Lynley's heartbeat. "Check to see if he's breathing."

"Okay!" Glad to help, I kneeled down to him and hovered my hand over his open mouth. I didn't feel anything. "I don't think he's breathing."

Martha nodded and spoke to Lynley in a soft voice, even though he probably couldn't hear her. "Mr. Lynley, come on, can you hear me? You're going to be all right."

She prepared to give him mouth to mouth as the Doctor returned. But to our horror, water gushed from Lynley's mouth and Martha jerked her head back, eyes wide as she stared down at Lynley.

"What the hell was that?" Martha looked up at the Doctor.

He kneeled down and frowned. "I've never seen a death like it."

"You haven't?" I questioned, surprised.

He shook his head. "No. His lungs are full of water – he drowned and then…I dunno, like a blow to the heart." He frowned again. "An invisible blow." He stood up and stepped forward towards Dolly as he addressed her, "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." Dolly nodded and turned around to do just that when a maid appeared, causing me to look up at her.

"I'll do it, ma'am." She told Dolly, who nodded and turned back around. With that, the maid left but I could have sworn I saw a satisfied smirk on her face as she turned away. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the Doctor, who crouched back down beside Lynley's body.

Martha looked at him curiously. "And why are you telling them that?"

"This lot still has one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think its witchcraft."

"Then what was it?" I inquired.

The Doctor met my eyes, a dead serious look on his face. "Witchcraft."

So, apparently we landed in Harry Potter. Awesome.

* * *

We returned to Shakespeare's room and Dolly stood outside the door. "I got you a room, Sir Doctor." She informed politely. "You, Miss Noble, and Miss Jones are just across the landing." She smiled and left us alone. All of us in one room? I wonder how that's going to work out.

Shakespeare sat at his desk, sighing. "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all…" He looked up at Martha, staring at her. "This land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

Martha stared at him, head-on. "Where a woman can do what she wants."

Then the famous writer stared at the Doctor. "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor responded without even blinking.

Shakespeare chuckled a little. "A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." His eyes met Martha's again. "You, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

The Doctor glanced at Martha and she shifted her gaze away from him awkwardly.

"And you, Miss Scarlett." I almost swooned a bit at being called that, reminding me of Rhett Butler from Gone with the Wind, calling Scarlett O'Hara that. But his next words made me stiffen. "You, you look at him as if you want to say something to him, but you're too scared to do so with the fear of him rejecting you."

Instantly, I wanted to get out of there as quick as I could. "Um…I'm going to bed…night…" I muttered quickly, avoiding the Doctor's gaze as I spun on my heel and walked out of the room but I saw Martha follow me from the corner of my eye.

* * *

Martha and I entered the room that we were staying in with Martha lighting the area with a candle she found lying around.

I made a face as I looked around the room, taking it all in. It was so small and there was only _one_ bed. How the hell were we all going to sleep in here without another bed? I guess one of us would have to sleep on the floor, which I was fine with. The bed didn't look all that comfy anyway, but neither did the floor.

I let out a sighing sound.

"It's not exactly five stars, is it?" Martha said, looking over at me.

"That's an understatement." I told her as I made another face. "I've seen nicer rooms than this one."

"Yeah, but what can you expect? We are in the 1500s."

Martha had a point. I sighed.

"Good point."

Martha turned her head to look at the Doctor, who had just entered the room. "What do you think of the room, Doctor?"

He shrugged. "Oh it'll do. I've seen worse."

I snorted. "Well, I sure haven't."

Martha nodded as she crossed her arms, looking amused at us both. "I haven't even got a toothbrush." She joked.

"Ooh." The Doctor patted his pockets and pulled out a toothbrush, holding it out towards Martha. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

I rose my eyebrows at him. "Do you have _everything_ in there?"

The Doctor gave me a smirk. "Bigger on the inside."

This earned an eye roll as Martha took the toothbrush. "Thanks." Then she changed the subject. "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage. C'mon." The Doctor went over to the bed, flopping down on it.

I turned towards Martha. "You can have the bed." I offered. "I'm gonna ask Dolly if there's another room open."

"It's okay, you can go ahead and have the bed." Martha grinned at me as she nudged me in the side. I looked at her, confused. What was that grin for? "I'll ask for another room."

Before I could say anything, she was already out the door and I glared at the door where she left. _Seriously?_

I hate her right now.

Slowly, I turned around to face the Doctor, who was staring blankly into space as he lay on the bed. I let out a sigh as I crossed my arms.

"So witchcraft? You would think we were in _Harry Potter_ , yeah?" I commented jokingly.

This made the Doctor grin. "Wait till you read Book Seven. I cried."

I snorted amused. "You…cried?" I tried not to laugh as I pictured it. "Now that is something I have to see." In response, he pouted at me and I stifled another laugh. "But seriously, is any of it real? Witchcraft, I mean?"

The Doctor scoffed. "'Course it isn't!"

I rolled my eyes. "No need to get an attitude about it! I mean, geez, time travel isn't supposed to be real and yet here we are, in Elizabethan England with Shakesphere."

Luckily, he didn't argue my point but he looked lost in thought. "Looks like witchcraft, but isn't. Can't be." He glanced up at me, a pointed look crossed his face. "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

"Yeah, if I want to." I retorted. He just stared at me. "But I won't because it's been a long day and I'm tried and want to go to sleep." I went over to the bed and rested the candle on the side table before I sat down on the bed beside him. "But no funny business, Sky-Guy. You stay on your side of the bed and if you place your hands on any part of my body, I'll cut them off and have you eat them."

The Doctor winced. "Got it." He muttered as he scooted over so I could lay down beside him.

"Good." I rested down on the bed. I stayed on my side of the bed, despite the fact that the bed was so small that it was hard to tell which side was which. "So if this isn't witchcraft, then what is it?"

"Well, there's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd spotted that." It seemed as if he was talking to himself and not me as he turned on his side, facing me. I stared down at him while he went on, "No. There's something I'm missing, Scarlett.

"What's that?" I enquired softly as I turned to face him, our faces inches apart. I tried to move by head away but there wasn't enough room.

"I don't know, but it's something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it…" he said as he stared into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat as my face grew warm, taking me by surprise. "Rose would know." With that sentence, the moment broke and I forced myself not to make a face. "Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing."

This time, I couldn't help it. I made a face at him.

"What?"

"So much for not making me feel like a replacement for _perfect_ Rose." I sneered, not even knowing why I was so angry.

"Scar—"

I cut him off quickly, "Save it. If you lied about that, who knows what else you're lying about?! You could be lying that you would let me travel with you full time and you'll be dropping me off after this trip just like Martha!" He tried to interrupt me again and I was having none of it. "Just forget it! Good! Night!"

I angrily blew out the candle and turned around, closing my eyes. I could feel the Doctor staring at me apologetically, then he sighed as he turned away from me. As I fell asleep, I _still_ didn't know why I had gotten so angry at him in the first place…

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Shakespeare Code, Part 3...**

 **Review? ;)**


End file.
